


Birthday Wishes

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written in 2005.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

“Don’t touch that!”

“But I was just...”

“No. No birthday cake for you, that’s for Hermione.

Lupin pouted. “Not even a little bit?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re no fun anymore.”

“I am trying to concentrate. It’s not easy writing Happy Birthday in icing, you know.”

Lupin grinned, leaned over and took some icing from the bowl and swiped it down Snape’s face.

Snape began a growl which turned to a moan as Lupin licked the icing from his face.

“I’m trying...”

“Yes, extremely,” Lupin grinned, pulling Snape down into a searing kiss. Snape began to resist then decided that Hermione would probably prefer this to a cake anyway.


End file.
